Una melodía y una sonrisa: Como conquiste tu corazón
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: [Fanfic para el cumpleaños de ASKBN - Basado en la historia del rol] Sofia Edelstein es una profesora de canto, y el primer amor del pequeño húngaro Eliot Hedervary. Una pequeña revelación del pasado de su ave cantora.


Un one-shot dedicado al pasado de Sofia (Nyo!Austria), basado en la historia desarrollada en el rol del foro _Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tu?_.

Feliz cumpleaños atrasado (?), ASK.

* * *

Sofía coloco sus maletas en el suelo, exhausta de arrastrarlas todo este tiempo. Llevaba lo justo y necesario; para ella y su… _nueva responsabilidad_.

'' ¿S-Sofía?'' una voz tímida rompió el silencio.

 _Hablando de mi nueva responsabilidad…_

''Puedes dejarla ahí, ya llegamos. '' La pequeña quito sus manos de la manija de la maleta. '' ¿No es pesada para ti?'' Pregunto Sofía.

'' ¡N-No lo es! Yo puedo llevarla. ''

''Si tú lo dices…'' La austriaca observo a la pequeña italiana, Rebecca Vargas, esforzarse por llevar la maleta dentro de la casa. No era lujosa como la mansión de sus padres, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para albergarlas a las dos y vivir con comodidad.

Sofía Edelstein era una adolescente; de carácter maduro y responsable, pero aun así seguía siendo una adolescente de 15 años. Era demasiado joven para criar una niña –sucia y desagradable, según su madrastra- por su cuenta; pero no le habían dado otra opción. Entre abandonar a Rebecca o irse de la casa (renunciando así a todo lo que le pertenezca originalmente a la familia Edelstein), Sofía no dudo ni un segundo al tomar su decisión.

Lo cual nos lleva al presente.

Rómulo Vargas, el abuelo de la pequeña Rebecca, les había ayudado en la mudanza y les facilito una vivienda. _Nonno_ estaba contento de volver a ver a su nieta tras la desaparición de su madre, ella, y su hermana Chiara meses atrás. Cuando Sofía le contó al italiano de la discusión que tuvo con su madrastra, como ella rogó que le permitiera que Rebecca se quedara en la mansión Edelstein en vez de ser devuelta a la calle –donde la austriaca la había encontrado-, como su padre permitió que esa vieja interesada tomara las decisiones sin considerar lo crueles que eran para su hija – como el prohibirle poner un pie nuevamente en la propiedad Edelstein. O el que definitivamente no pueda poner un pie en _Austria_. Porque su padre tenía ese tipo de influencia, Sofía estaba segura de que no podría volver a su país natal hasta que se retractaran…. Es decir, nunca más en la vida. Su único consuelo era saber que su hermano Roderich le defendió ante su madre-.

''Muy bien, eso era lo último. '' Anuncio Rómulo, limpiándose el sudor el sudor de la frente con la mano. '' ¿Segura de que no quieres vivir con nosotros? Hay espacio para ustedes dos. '' El italiano no sabía porque su hija había huido de casa junto con sus niñas únicamente para abandonarlas en el camino –Chiara, por suerte, fue encontrada al poco tiempo.- Sospechaba que la idea era de su esposo; ese hombre nunca fue de fiar.

Sofía simplemente negó con la cabeza. ''Ya nos ayudaste mucho, no podría pedirle más. Rebecca es mi responsabilidad y me ocupare de ella. ''

Rómulo hizo un pucherito -¿no era demasiado grande como para comportarse infantil?-. '' ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Después de todo, trajiste de vuelta a mi amada Rebecca. '' El italiano tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña y le abrazo fuertemente, una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro cuando la pequeña le devolvió el gesto.

''…Quizás haya algo que puedas hacer…''

* * *

Sofía despidió a sus alumnos, cada uno se iba con una sonrisa en el rostro tras haber aprendido una nueva canción para cantarles a sus padres. Rebecca le daba una mano para ordenar todos los instrumentos, asegurándose de que todos estén en buen estado.

La austriaca provenía de una familia talentosa en el arte de la música, Sofía tocaba como una profesional el violín –y otros instrumentos, como era esperado de todo Edelstein-, mientras que su hermano Roderich era el mejor pianista de la familia. Su vida siempre giro en torno a la música y ahora le estaba sacando provecho como profesora de música y canto.

'' ¿Es usted la profesora de canto Sofía Edelstein?'' Se presentó un hombre en la entrada, firme como soldado.

''Así es. ¿Qué se le ofrece?'' Pregunto la austriaca con cortesía.

El hombre la inspecciono de arriba abajo, con un ojo crítico. _Un punto menos, sea lo que sea que quiera._ ''Escuche rumores de la familia Edelstein, de lo talentosos que son. Eliot, da un paso al frente. ''

Un niño castaño, con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, salió detrás del hombre. ''H…Hola. '' Saludo tímido, intentando imitar la postura firme de su padre sin éxito –aunque el intento se vio tierno ante los ojos de la austriaca-.

''He decidido inscribir a mi hijo, Eliot Hedervary, a sus clases.'' Anuncio el General, con una mano colocada sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

Sofía se agacho hasta estar al mismo nivel que el pequeño Eliot. ''Un placer conocerte, Eliot.'' Le ofreció una sonrisa cálida para aliviar sus nervios.

La austriaca no tenía idea de cómo su sonrisa capturo el corazón del húngaro y no lo sabría hasta años después, cuando este confesara su amor por su dulce _ave cantora._

 _Notas del autor: Aclaro algunas cosas por si no... son muy claras (?) 1. Sofia no es la verdadera madre de Rebecca (Nyo!Italia), solo la encontró y se ocupo de cuidarla. 2. Sofia le pidio como ''recompenza'' a Romulo que le consiguiera un par de instrumentos, ya que no tenia el presupuesto suficiente para conseguirlos en el momento. Luego de eso, comenzo a dar clases de musica y canto._

 _Espero que sea... divertido de leer, hice lo mas que pude. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, ASK!_


End file.
